Unas Alas para tu Sueño
by maest72
Summary: Un caso que afecta a Catherine.


PERSONAJES:  
  
Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom.  
  
AVISO LEGAL:  
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para contar como podría afectar un posible caso a uno de los personajes, en este caso, a Catherine.  
  
El periódico que se cita, Las Vegas Sun, existe en la realidad en dicha ciudad.  
  
El casino que se menciona existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas:  
Malibu Bay Suites & Casino, 8440, Las Vegas Boulevard, Las Vegas,  
NV, 98123; (800) 851 - 1703  
4. El night - club que se cita existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas:  
Bahama Breeze, 375, Hughes Center Drive, Las Vegas, NV, 89109;  
(702) 731 - 3250  
6. El poema que Grissom lee, "Mi canción", pertenece a Rabindranath Tagore (1861-1941), y está incluido en su obra La Luna Nueva, (poemas para niños), de su lírica breve.  
  
Las localizaciones que se citan de la ciudad de Nueva York son mitad real y mitad invento.  
  
- - UNAS ALAS PARA TU SUEÑO - -  
  
[WARRICK]: Pobre mujer,.. Qué mal la ha tratado la vida..  
  
[NICK]: Y total, ..., por 100 míseros dólares....  
  
Ambos están en el patio del edificio que alberga los laboratorios y oficinas del CSI, comentando uno de sus últimos casos.  
  
[WARRICK]: Peor lo tendrá la hija,.., Sola en esta ciudad,.. y en estas circunstancias..  
  
[NICK]: Sí, la verdad es que no es el mejor sitio donde un crío se pueda educar.... (Se calla de repente y mira avergonzado a su compañero) Lo siento, tío,... no pretendía...  
  
[WARRICK]: Tranquilo, yo tampoco educaría a un hijo mío aquí.  
  
[NICK]: Lo de Catherine si que tiene mérito. ¿Cuantos años tiene su hija?  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Lindsay?.. pues 8 o 9, no sé bien...  
  
Warrick sostiene la última edición de Las Vegas Sun donde, en la página de necrológicas, aparece una reseña de una defunción, acompañada de un artículo de opinión:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"En el día de ayer falleció en nuestra ciudad Leela Dutta. Americana, de origen hindú, estaba pasando unos días de descanso tras la finalización del curso escolar.  
  
La señora Dutta, divorciada y con una hija pequeña a su cargo, era natural de Sutton Place, cerca de la Segunda Avenida en la ciudad de Nueva York. Daba clases de literatura anglo-india en una prestigiosa escuela de la ciudad, la Murray High School.  
  
Sus vacaciones estivales la trajeron, acompañada de su hija de 10 años Jhumpa-anand, a nuestra 'ciudad del pecado', en la que, desgraciadamente, ha sido víctima de uno de ellos, la codicia.  
  
Mark Gates, obrero d la construcción en paro, oriundo de un humilde pueblo del estado de Arizona, se cruzó en su camino hace dos noches cuando la señora Dutta, en compañía de una pareja hospedada en su mismo hotel, salían del casino Malibu Bay, al que habían ido a probar suerte.  
  
Por un azar del destino, la señora Dutta se excusó con la pareja y regresó al casino. A la salida, las luces la confundieron, escogiendo un camino equivocado, acabando en un oscuro y deshabitado callejón. En ese momento se desencadenó la tragedia que nuestros lectores ya conocen: Gates apuñaló con saña a su víctima, robándole su dinero y abandonándola a su suerte.  
  
Afortunadamente, el equipo del turno de noche del CSI, perteneciente al cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de Las Vegas, obtuvo las pruebas necesarias para incriminar al señor Gates como culpable del homicidio y robo de la señora Dutta.  
  
Por desgracia, la eficacia demostrada de estos investigadores no hará que la vida de la ahora huérfana Jhumpa-anand Dutta vuelva a ser la que era antes de este fatídico viaje."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nick resopla con tristeza, después de que Warrick ha terminado de leer el artículo.  
  
[NICK]: Pobre cría ¿qué será de ella ahora?  
  
[WARRICK]: No lo sé... la poca familia que tenía la señora Dutta reside en la India... Puede que tenga que volver.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Y el marido... ex - marido?  
  
[WARRICK]: Sara se puso en contacto con él pero el tipo se niega a hacerse cargo de la niña.  
  
[NICK]: ¡¡Pero si tiene 10 años!!  
  
[WARRICK]: Por lo visto, el divorcio no fue amistoso, precisamente. Él se fue a vivir a Chicago y se desentendió totalmente de su hija.  
  
[NICK]: Menudo cabrón...  
  
[WARRICK]: Pues sí,... ahora lo más seguro es que el Departamento de Servicios Sociales del ayuntamiento de Nueva York se haga cargo de la niña hasta su mayoría de edad...  
  
[NICK]: A veces la vida es una mierda.  
  
[WARRICK]: Venga, no le des más vueltas... Te invito a una cerveza en el Bahama Breeze.  
  
[NICK]: Hecho.  
  
Se levantan. Warrick tira el periódico a una papelera y salen del patio en busca del club, para desconectar un poco del trabajo.  
  
Justo encima de donde Warrick y Nick mantenían su conversación, una ventana que da a la sala de descanso permanece abierta.....  
  
[. . . ]  
  
Catherine, sentada en uno de los sillones de la salita de descanso llora desconsolada. A sus pies ha caído un libro.  
  
No parece haber nadie a la vista, ocupado todo el personal procesando y revisando pruebas.  
  
Unos pasos resuenan por el pasillo vacío y se detienen en la puerta, que se abre.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Catherine? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Se acerca a ella y le coge la mano.  
  
[CATH]: (llorosa) No... no es nada... se me pasa enseguida.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Somos amigos, no? (le sonríe) Me lo puedes contar.  
  
[CATH]: (intenta recomponerse, limpiándose los regueros de rimmel de la cara) Es por este último caso...  
  
[GRISSOM]: (le acerca un vaso de agua) ¿Lindsay?  
  
Cath le mira, sin sorprenderse de que Grissom haya dado con el motivo de sus lágrimas.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Vas a coger frío aquí quieta.  
  
Se aúpa y cierra una ventana abierta, justo encima del sillón que ocupa Cath. Se quita la chaqueta se la pone por los hombros y se sienta a su lado.  
  
[CATH]: Verás,..., nunca he temido que me pasase nada. Cuando estoy aquí mi hermana cuida de Linds.... pero...(Hace una pausa y bebe un poco) Pero si mi hermana faltase, creo que Eddie no sería capaz de educar a Lindsay correctamente...  
  
Grissom la mira, comprensivo, jugueteando con el móvil.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Bueno,..., yo no sé anda de niños, pero,..., tal vez podría,... si se diera el caso...  
  
Nervioso, sin querer pisa el libro que Cath había dejado caer. Lo recoge.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Rabindranath Tagore..., interesante lectura.  
  
[CATH]: No es mío,.., es, ... era de la señora Dutta... Por eso lloraba...  
  
Grissom abre el libro por una página marcada, se pone las gafas, y lee:  
  
"Mi canción será como unas alas para tu sueño  
  
Y se llevará tu corazón hasta el fin de lo ignorado.  
  
Cuando la noche negra se eche en tu camino,  
  
Mi canción será sobre tu frente como la estrella fiel.  
  
Se sentará en las niñas de tus ojos,  
  
Y guiará tu mirar hasta el alma de las cosas.  
  
Cuando mi voz se calle con la muerte,  
  
Mi canción te seguirá hablando en tu corazón vivo."  
  
Al acabar, se quita las gafas, comprendiendo aún más la tristeza que ha llenado el corazón de su amiga y compañera.  
  
Se miran y se funden en un abrazo.  
  
[CATH]: Gracias Gil, lo necesitaba.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Siempre estaré a tu lado, tenlo por seguro.  
  
[CATH]: Lo sé, gracias.  
  
La sombra de una figura femenina desaparece furtivamente del edificio del CSI hacia el exterior.  
  
- - F I N - - 


End file.
